


Hallow's End

by Dragomir



Series: What A Long, Strange Trip it's Been [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Hallow's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: Anduin Lothar would have loved this season.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ditty about Hallow's End.

Khadgar stands just outside the Violet Citadel, a bowl of candy in the crook of one arm. His free hand is covering his face so he doesn't start laughing. Hallow's End is a good holiday for that.

Some of the costumes the citizens of Dalaran wear are magnificent. Everyone is smiling and happy, even with the Legion hovering just beyond the horizon.

The Champions have gotten into the spirit of the season too, and it makes him laugh as they run past the steps leading up to the citadel, waving wands and shouting at each other like children.

There are at least three banshees running around. (One of them has bat wings and hops awkwardly, which makes him smile. Too many magical costumes on, perhaps.)

Someone tugs on his robes, and he looks down.

There are more children in Dalaran, now. There weren't, when he was an apprentice. He thinks he likes the change.

His heart stutters to a stop, and his breath catches in his throat. A small sin'dorei child smiles up at him, gap in their teeth showing as their grin widens.

The smile isn't what makes him stop. The costume is.

He wonders, for a moment, how anyone could have created such a perfect replica of Lothar's armor, for a child.

But then he smiles, and thinks about how much the real Lothar would have loved this season, to be here handing out candy.

"What a wonderful costume!" he says, eyes lighting up again as he hands the child a piece of candy.

The child gives him another gap-toothed grin and skips down the stairs to a waiting guardian, who bends down to inspect their child's haul from the leader of the Kirin Tor.

Khadgar smiles.

Lothar really would have enjoyed that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, Khadgar would do this.


End file.
